Manekineko
by Neska
Summary: OS, UA, PWP. Du GaaSaku et du Naru. Ex-"Ses yeux de feu" quasi totalement remaniée. "Elle voyait mal ce qui bougeait dans l'obscurité... Mais ce n'était pas un chat. C'était un masque blanc qui flottait dans le noir, et qui lui souriait cruellement."


Vieille fanfiction quasi totalement réécrite... plus grand chose à voir avec l'original finalement ! Même le titre a changé... Anciennement "Ses yeux de feu" ! C'est toujours un GaaraxSakura... Je précise parce que le nom de Gaara n'apparaît pas.

Voilà, ma façon d'écrire à changer à cette fic ne me plaisait plus, alors je l'ai refaite ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

Note : les manekineko sont ces chats blancs japonais représentés la patte avant levée...

* * *

**MANEKINEKO  
**

* * *

Il n'était que six heures, mais la nuit était déjà tombée, et les lampadaires dans leurs halos brumeux étaient des yeux de fantômes flottant au-dessus des pavés.

Devant les grilles fermées du parc, le bus de 17h55 s'ébranla puissamment, avant de s'éloigner sans un bruit. Le claquement de talons s'arrêta.

Sakura retint un juron. Manqué.

Habitant non dans Konoha même mais dans l'un des villages avoisinants, elle dépendait du bus violet, qui lui concédait royalement quatre voyages par jour. 7h55, 13h05, 17h55 et 22h18.

- Mais MERDE !

Oh, et puis quoi. Il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre, et ça faisait quand même du bien. Sakura sortit son Samsung Rip Curl rose de son sac de cours. Les manekineko miniatures accrochés à la fermeture à glissière s'entrechoquèrent avec un bruit étrange.

Elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Après avoir prévenu ses parents qu'elle avait raté l'avant-dernier bus, elle retourna sur ses pas, dans le but de trouver abri à la bibliothèque municipale. Pressée d'échapper au froid, Sakura décida de couper par le Jardin des Plantes dont le portail avait cédé la veille. En attendant la réparation, l'entrée n'était condamnée que par des bandes en plastique jaune. Elle se faufila facilement entre les grilles tordues.

Leurs pointes semblaient de longs doigts crochus figés dans leur tentative de griffer le ciel.

Privé d'éclairage, elle se fia à sa mémoire pour trouver son chemin. Ses talons s'enfonçaient dans la terre humide avec un léger mais désagréable bruit de ventouse. Son sac, lourd de notes de cours, battaient contre ses reins à chacun de ses pas.

Sa vision se fit plus claire. Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que cela venait de la lueur de la lune, qui venait de sortir des nuages.

En fait, elle pensait plutôt au partiel d'Anatomie qu'elle aurait le lendemain. Décembre était arrivé avec sa vague de froid et d'examens. Sakura avait toujours été une excellente élève, mais l'Anatomie faisait partie des matières qu'elle avait choisi d'élaguer de son programme de révisions. De toute façon, en première année de médecine, il faut faire des choix. Travailler toutes ses matières relevait d'un doux rêve. Mécontente des blancs qu'elle avait, elle laissa ses pensées divaguer vers les camarades qui s'en sortiraient encore plus mal qu'elle. C'était une vieille habitude qui lui remontait le moral. Le visage de Naruto s'imposa naturellement.

_Cet imbécile..._

Non, le fait qu'ils aient couché ensemble n'avait rien à voir avec l'urticaire qu'il lui donnait. Ou peut-être un peu. Soyons honnêtes, elle l'aimait bien, avant _ça_. Mais aujourd'hui qu'elle l'avait quitté après une courte histoire uniquement constituée de malentendus et de maladresses... Elle n'y pouvait rien, chaque fois qu'elle le revoyait, elle se souvenait de son expression quand il jouissait. Et quand on est en Histologie, au tableau, en train de se faire interroger...c'est assez perturbant.

Eh voilà, s'énerva-t-elle. Elle y repensait. Au couinement ridicule du matelas, au réveil qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder, à ses halètements rauques... ce n'était pas censé être sexy ? Ceux de Naruto ne l'étaient pas, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il faisait une crise d'asthme. Et elle ne parlait pas de la taille de son... Enfin. Le pire était son sentiment de culpabilité qui suivait toujours sa jouissance à elle, parce qu'elle s'était imaginée non avec Naruto, mais avec son fantasme de toujours, accessoirement le meilleur ami de Naruto, Sasuke Uchiwa.

_Ha ! Sasuke aussi était un imbécile_. Les plus mignons sont ou déjà pris ou gays ? Ça ne la faisait pas rire.

Du coup sa vie amoureuse était un peu morte, parce qu'elle ne voulait plus faire aucune concession, et les rares qu'elle trouvait à son goût faisaient comme elle. Elle n'était pourtant pas trop mal, se disait-elle. Elle s'habillait de façon féminine et fantaisiste, se teignait les cheveux de toutes les couleurs – ce mois-ci, c'était rose. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'avec ses cheveux blonds, la teinture tournerait méchamment à l'orange, mais bon, tout le monde peut se tromper. Et les gens étaient habitués à ses cheveux, ils croiraient que c'était fait exprès. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle leur dirait.

Tandis qu'elle cheminait, se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas les ombres vives et légères qui la suivaient de près. Sakura s'approchait de la sortie du Jardin des Plantes. Quand elle se trouva sous le halo de lumière du lampadaire de la rue qu'elle longeait, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se figea brusquement, et les manekineko miniatures claquèrent doucement les uns contre les autres.

_Calme-toi, ma grande. Sans doute un chat..._

Elle voyait mal ce qui bougeait dans l'obscurité, l'éclairage ayant étrécit ses pupilles. Mais ce n'était pas un chat.

C'était un masque blanc qui flottait dans le noir, et qui lui souriait cruellement.

...

Elle aurait voulu crier. Mais son cerveau ne répondait plus. Il lui sembla que son cœur s'était arrêté. Elle ferma les yeux à s'en faire mal et courut loin de la créature de cauchemar. Elle ne pensait plus qu'il ne s'agissait que de contes et de légendes. Elle ne pensait plus à son esprit si cartésien et si sûr, à l'absurdité de sa fuite. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à courir.

Dès qu'elle sortit du cercle lumineux du lampadaire, sa fuite cessa.

_Peur. _

_Effroi ! _

_Noir. _

_Un poids sur la poitrine. _

_Noir encore. _

_Un sourire de dents pointues. _

_Noir pour de bon._

...

Sakura se réveilla. Ses poignets étaient attachés au-dessus de sa tête, à un anneau qui sortait des pierres du mur. On y voyait à peine et l'air sentait le renfermé. Sous elle, elle sentit un matelas humide. Devant elle, le masque la fixait.

C'était en réalité un homme au visage extrêmement pâle et inexpressif. Les battements de son cœur ne cessèrent pas de s'affoler pour autant. Ils se fixèrent longtemps dans les yeux. Sakura était comme hypnotisée. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le regarder. En même temps, dans son cœur grandissait un désir morbide. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes profonds, vieillissant son regard.

_J'ai plus de souvenirs que si j'avais mille ans..._

Ses iris étaient clairs, presque transparents, avec une ombre vague, verdâtre ou bleuâtre.

Sakura tremblait, brûlante et frissonnante. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Toute sa vie passée et future oubliée, elle ne vivait plus que cet instant immobile, fascinée et révulsée par ce regard indéfinissable. Ce visage exsangue était tout son monde : un monde insupportable.

Elle souhaita mourir.

Sakura ouvrit la bouche, et sa gorge asséchée murmura son souhait.

L'homme sourit de son sourire cruel. Sakura se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait respirer de nouveau. Quand il souriait, il était effrayant. Mais il cessait d'être hypnotique. L'air entra dans ses poumons comme un bienfait, et son désir morbide changea aussitôt de sens.

Sakura s'abandonna à la pulsion érotique qui la saisissait. Les mains glacées de son kidnappeur lui brûlèrent la peau sans laisser de marques. Que faisait-il avec ses proies ? Il les enlevait, leur faisait l'amour avant de les tuer ? De les avaler ? D'en faire des zombies ?

_Aah !_

C'était sa langue. Il mordit ses cuisses, puis il fut sur son intimité. Sa toison blonde était si humide qu'elle en gouttait. Elle avait la tête dans un brouillard qui sentait l'odeur se son sexe, et elle jouit sans avoir besoin de penser à rien d'autre quand il mordit sa friandise.

Il remonta vers elle, l'embrassa sur la bouche. Son brouillard se dissipa un peu devant ce regard pâle, hypnotique comme les flammes.

Elle frissonna alors, plus fort, et se rendit compte qu'elle était nue. Alangui contre le matelas humide, sa poitrine menue se soulevant et s'abaissant profondément.

Elle n'avait pas honte.

Elle ignorait tout à présent, qui n'était pas cette créature au visage de masque. Quand il fut nu, il se retrouva fugitivement et pour la première fois dans son esprit, ressembler à un humain. Mais l'impression s'évanouit aussitôt. Aucun homme n'était comme lui, ne possédait cette peau sans veines, ces dents pointues, ce regard millénaire.

Elle ne bougea pas quand il défit le lien qui entravait ses poignets. Elle avait cessé de se débattre et d'avoir peur dès qu'il l'avait touchée. Il l'attira vers elle, d'un mouvement si doux, si inespérément doux, qu'elle se sentit pleurer. Pourquoi ? Elle ne pensait plus depuis longtemps.

Pour la première fois, il parla. Sa voix était profonde comme un tombeau, basse comme un frisson.

- Tu vas mourir, chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Sakura hocha la tête, rassérénée. Sécha ses larmes sur son épaule dure et froide. Ses hanches rondes se soulevèrent, et elle sentit son membre comme un glaive gelé se faire engloutir.

_Aah !_

...

_Le froid._

_Bon._

_Plaisir._

_Si bon._

_Un cri !_

_Chaleur._

_Chaleur éternelle._

Ils dansent. Ils volent. Ils communient. Ils s'appartiennent, se rejettent, se rejoignent.

Fondu dans un calme infini.

Il la mord dans le cou. La mord encore. La peau élastique finit par craquer. Elle gémit.

Son esprit s'éloigne au rythme de ses succions. Elle glisse doucement dans le Léthé.

Elle glisse.

Glisse...

Tombe.

- Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu...

Sakura se relève avec difficulté. De la terre humide macule le côté de ses vêtements où elle est tombée et tout son corps est glacé et courbaturé. Le Jardin des Plantes ?

Elle lève les yeux : le ciel noir se veine de bleu. Elle a passé la nuit ici ?

_Mais... Non !_

Et le... Le masque... Ce plaisir... Sakura porte sa main à sa gorge. Sa peau est lisse, sans trace de blessure. Elle jette un regard perdu autour d'elle. Le lampadaire éclaire toujours, de l'autre côté du mur du Jardin. Elle est à la limite de son cercle lumineux. Au-dessus de sa tête, la lune est gibbeuse.

_Comment cela se fait-il que..._

Elle se souvenait ! Se souvenait-elle ?

_Dents pointues._

_Masque blanc._

_Yeux de feu._

_Ombre floue._

_Plaisir._

_Froid._

_Yeux de feu._

_L'odeur de renfermé._

_L'odeur de son sexe._

_Le brouillard._

_Yeux de feu._

_Le silence._

_Yeux de feu._

_Quels yeux ?_

Sakura cligna des yeux. Elle remit son sac sur son épaule raide d'un geste tremblant, épousseta ses vêtements et se pressa du mieux qu'elle put vers la sortie. Ses manekineko s'entrechoquèrent sans qu'elle ne les entende : son esprit égaré se recentrait sur sa vie, sa vie future et passée : ses parents furieux et inquiets, ses examens à passer.

Le matin arrive ; les lampadaires s'éteignent.

Naruto avait décidé de sécher le partiel d'Anat'. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait le réussir de toute façon. Au lieu de réviser ses rattrapages, il traînait au Jardin des Plantes. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose s'écraser sous son pied. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui – une allée peu passante qui longeait le mur du Jardin, avec à sa droite une fontaine surélevée à sec.

Elle était sculptée d'un masque grimaçant.

La fontaine dans l'ensemble était d'un vieux gris-vert, mais le masque sculpté était blanc, comme s'il était neuf. Un rayon de soleil le rendait éclatant, et laissait ses orbites vides dans une ombre floue. Naruto baissa la tête : il venait de marcher sur un porte-clés cassé en forme de manekineko.

Il haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Le blanc du soleil sur le masque lui blessait les yeux.

* * *

Fin?


End file.
